


Must Have Done Something Right

by OfAGroovyMind



Series: KB Week 2014 [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Cheerio!Kurt, Lacrosse Captain!Sebastian, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1370158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfAGroovyMind/pseuds/OfAGroovyMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The captain of the (victorious) team should be getting full and only access to date the head cheerleader; it's the rules of high school after all. An encounter at a party at the Smythe mansion was about to test that theory out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Must Have Done Something Right

**Author's Note:**

> I know, lame title, and it's from a song. Heh. I still like this verse, it's one of the ones I adore the most. Cheerio!Kurt is amazing, people.

"Alright, ladies, stay together and don't wander off alone." A mummer of agreements sounded through the group climbing out a long car. Music bounced off a colorful house and Kurt could not be anymore prouder than tonight's victory. McKinley High's lacrosse team had managed to get into the semi finals of the big tournament. The sweaty, roguish, and confident men of the lacrosse team were the center of the school but not the main attraction. The lacrosse team could not be as spirited if it were not for the McKinley High Cheerios. Male head cheerleader, Kurt Hummel, motioned to his fellow girls still in their uniforms, and they all made their way towards a lavished mansion sized house.

After the victory, everyone within a mile of the final score had been invited to the Smythe mansion for a wild party which started right after the game. Kurt's second in commend Santana and her girlfriend Britney stood one on each side of Kurt upon entering the loud house. He saw his cheerleaders start to break off into tiny groups to go and socialize with other people. Despite the rumors, the cheerleaders were actually nice and sociable; they did not only keep to only their group. Kurt called after his beautiful (and he may be bias but they will always be just this to Kurt) ladies before they all managed to escape from his sight.

"Don't forget what I said, my beauties!" Quinn, a fellow cheerleader, winked at Kurt and blew him a kiss before the large crowd swallowed her. Kurt smiled to himself and scattered to find a drink. He was the only one allowed to break off on his own because everyone at McKinley knew he was a fierce person with a sharp tongue. No one dared to mess with him.

Kurt moved past a massive crowd of people to wiggle into the kitchen. He gravitated towards the colorful red punch and poured himself a drink. Rosy lips soon attached to the edge of the cup and Kurt swallowed the bitter drink. Kurt detected alcohol and he immediately wanted to gag, but instead he coughed daintily.

"So the great Kurt Hummel can't hold his alcohol. Interesting." Kurt firmly placed his cup down onto the counter and turned to eye a coy Sebastian.

"Smythe." Kurt forced a smile while Sebastian leaned against the doorway of the kitchen and crossed his arms amusingly. Kurt tried to resist from rolling his eyes at the sight of Sebastian exaggerating a pout and exclaiming.

"Aw, no special treatment for the captain of the lacrosse team from the head Cheerio?" Kurt fought back a grin, not wanting to allow Sebastian to know he affected Kurt in any way. He walked past Sebastian and didn't bother to give him a second glance in favor of finding someone he actually did not mind having as company.

"Keep on dreaming, Smythe." Sebastian's eyes stayed glued to Kurt and he smirked effortlessly. The lacrosse captain licked his lips subconsciously at the sight of Kurt in his tight Cheerio outfit. He managed to yell out in a sing song voice as he watched the fabric of Kurt's pants stick like a second skin to Kurt every time he took a step away from Sebastian.

"You can't resist me forever!" Sebastian swore he saw Kurt's retreating form start to sway luscious hips. He did not follow Kurt, but instead kept staring at the spot Kurt had been minutes ago. Sebastian murmured, "Tease."

\---

The party raved on, and Kurt looked around the room bored. He wasn't sure if he should even be there anymore. Sure, the music was good and people wanted to talk to him, but it still wasn't enough for Kurt to stay. He understood being the head cheerleader posed as an obligation to be at these kinds of parties, plus he did not want to leave his girls to fend for themselves.

Kurt ends up walking upstairs and finding endless rooms down a long hallway. The further he got into the hallway, the less he heard the music. Vibrations were felt under his feet from the music and he decided to keep his exploration going. He won't break anything, he will just take a look around. A door caught his attention, and he made his way towards it. He was fascinated by the size of the mansion and how elegant it looked both on the outside and inside.

Kurt opened the random door he had set his sights on and entered it immediately. The room was empty and neat. The items around indicated someone lived in this large room, and a huge bed. That bed; Kurt wanted to test if it was as soft as it looked or jump worthy.

"You're welcome to try it out, just don't forget to invite me." Kurt jumped, startled by the voice and looked towards a smirking Sebastian leaning against the open doorway of what looked like a huge bathroom. Kurt's eyes looked like he was a deer caught in headlights. It wasn't far from the truth since he finally noticed Sebastian dressed in nothing but a towel and water dripping from his hair. Kurt eyed the muscle Sebastian sported on his arms, his abs...

"What?" Kurt backed away towards the door. "I...I...didn't...this is your room?" Sebastian nodded and started to make his way to Kurt. "I should go. I didn't mean to come in here." Kurt's back hit the door and he blindly searched for the doorknob, but he wasn't quick enough because Sebastian's shadow descended upon his side quicker than he anticipated. That meant their faces were almost touching.

"How about if I don't want you to leave?" Sebastian reached towards the doorknob quicker than Kurt and locked his room, trapping Kurt in with him. "Come and play with me, Kurt."

Kurt wiggled out of Sebastian's grasps and ended up halfway to Sebastian's room, and that is an accomplishment, considering how big the room was in length and width.

"Don't you want to try out the bed? I've seen you looking at me, Kurt." Sebastian took quick steps towards Kurt until he was directly in front of him. Meanwhile, Kurt's skin turned red from the fierce blush he currently sported. "Tell me you don't want me and I'll let you go." Sebastian was confident Kurt wanted him. The taller male had not been discreet in wanting Kurt either. His hands attentively were placed on Kurt's hips, fingers digging underneath Kurt's shirt and pressing onto skin. Kurt didn't back away or reject the touch, in fact, he leaned towards it. He managed to salvage some of his confidence after Sebastian had caught him off guard.

"I'm not sure you can handle me." Sebastian parted his lips and ignited an amused chuckle while Kurt's hands ran along Sebastian's shoulders; they neatly hooked around his neck. He made a drastically calculated jump and whispered. "Catch." Kurt's legs hooked around Sebastian's waist and Sebastian quickly caught Kurt, his hands sneaking in a touch of Kurt's magnificent ass.

"Challenge accepted." Arousal coursed through Kurt's body and he tried to control his breathing as Sebastian's hands roamed underneath his Cheerio shirt. The touch of Sebastian's hand on his skin send electrifying chills of delight all over Kurt's body. Sebastian walked over towards the end of his king size bed and started to press kisses along one side of Kurt's neck. He mumbled, "You taste so sweet. Let go of me a little bit, sweetheart."

Their bodies moved fresh and fantastically together as if they were dance partners who have been doing the same routine for months. Kurt's legs had loosened, and quicker than Kurt could even register it Sebastian had thrown him onto the middle of the bed. That is how he finally found out the bed indeed was jump worthy and quite soft. That wasn’t what he was fully focused on although. Sebastian’s towel had dragged to the floor during his jump onto the bed following Kurt.

Kurt’s eyes lowered to gaze upon Sebastian’s hardening cock. He could see the head peeking out and it made Kurt clutch the bed sheets tightly. His pants had become painfully tight, and all he could see through is a lustful cloud. Kurt reached out to caress along Sebastian’s chest and gasped.

“It’s not fair that you are the only one naked.” Sebastian crawled on top of Kurt and dived forwards to bury his face to Kurt’s neck. He took a whiff of Kurt’s divine smell, memorizing it.

“Do you know what you do to me, Kurt? You in _that_ Cheerio outfit, so tight and sexy, it drives me insane.” Kurt whimpered, hands reaching to run along Sebastian’s hair. “I don’t care if it’s a fucking cliché, just let me have you.” Sebastian moved his lips and started to pepper kisses along the smooth skin; his tongue peeked out to lick a line along Kurt’s flesh. He worked his teeth next, sinking them down to bite down onto Kurt’s flesh until he could fully mark him. After a good half a minute or so, he dragged his tongue out once more, lapping it over the newly made mark.

Kurt’s words had left him long ago and he was only making muffled whimpers of desire. He croaked out in raspy tone.

“Have me.” He barely managed the words out, legs running sensually along Sebastian’s hips. He had watched Sebastian on the field far too long to not allow his feelings to take over at the precise moment. The craving for Sebastian had bottled up inside of him and now that he had the source of his many wet dreams, he was not about to let go of him.

Sebastian grinned against Kurt’s skin and aligned his lips, kissing a trail of open mouth kisses along Kurt’s jaw and up towards the corner of Kurt’s mouth. He captured Kurt’s lips into a kiss, rough and needy with raw want. Kurt pulled Sebastian closer, their mouths muffling out moans as they kissed. By the time Sebastian pulled away, Kurt’s hard-on wanted to burst through his pants. Sebastian’s hand applied pressure to Kurt’s bulge, causing a hiss of pleasure to erupt from Kurt’s mouth.

“Turn around.” Kurt didn’t even hesitate and soon found his face looking down onto Sebastian’s silk bed sheets. He paused to admire the texture before he felt Sebastian’s hands tug his pants down, exposing his bare ass to the air around them. His cock leaked pre cum onto the sheets and he resisted from rubbing against the silk. “Naughty. You’re not wearing underwear.” Kurt bit back another moan threatening to spill as he looked over his shoulder to see Sebastian lower his face close to Kurt’s ass. He could clearly see Sebastian’s mouth planting a kiss onto his right ass cheek before moving to push his shirt upwards. Sebastian kissed along Kurt’s spine and whispered in a husky tone.

“I’m going to make you come with only my tongue.” He flashed Kurt a wicked grin. Kurt breathlessly challenged, a spark flickering through his glasz eyes.

“Prove it.” Kurt’s left cheek hit the silk sheets as his ass was manhandled closer to Sebastian’s face, peeking in mid air and ready to be lavished. Sebastian’s hands spread Kurt’s ass cheeks and a finger pressed the rim of it, causing Kurt’s hole to wink at him. Sebastian instantly dived in to flick his tongue out and lick along the edge of Kurt’s hole, attentively pressing the tip inside carefully. Kurt’s moans became the green light he needed to go on further, and he dug his tongue in deeper, sucking onto the illicit taste Kurt gave Sebastian.

Kurt’s hands had clutched the sheets tight enough that his knuckles were on the verge of turning a different color. He groaned, silently praising Sebastian for his talented tongue. By far, he wasn’t a virgin but Sebastian made him forget any other partners he had ever had. His mind solely focused on him and he was ready to come. His cock pulsed against the sheets, wanting to desperately rut.

The noises Kurt made were loud, and they could be heard beyond the heavy door. Sebastian smiled, playing his tongue to move from side to side. He curled it, humming; it caused vibrations. Kurt yelled out, back arching.

“Sebastian!” Kurt wasn’t sure he could take it anymore and continued to moan out Sebastian’s name. It took seconds, and Kurt was already coming after the vibrations of Sebastian’s humming had driven him to his last resistance. He fell fully onto the bed, stomach resting onto the sheets as well as Kurt’s face. He didn’t care that he could feel the stickiness.

“Mm, Kurt.” Sebastian had found Kurt’s erotic noises and sight to make him come right after barley touching his cock. He fell next to the shorter male and wrapped his arms around his waist. Kurt kicked off his pants and turned to whisper, panting residing.

“Sebastian? Do you want me to…?” Sebastian laughed and kissed the back of Kurt’s neck.

“I already did.” Kurt’s eyes widened slightly. He caused Sebastian to come barley untouched; that alone made Kurt’s stomach feel warmth. He sunk in closer to the embrace and did not mind the silence following next; it wasn’t awkward, it was only comforting silence.

Kurt could still hear the faint sound of loud music blasting down the hallway indicating the party was still alive. He wondered what it meant, this strange encounter he barley had with Sebastian. Did it make them a couple? His fingers ran along Sebastian’s arm, the one wrapped around his waist, and he got the courage to ask.

“Sebastian?” He heard no response but the soft sound of Sebastian’s breathing. He turned slightly to look back and saw Sebastian had fallen asleep, his face looking peaceful. Kurt smiled and settled to close his eyes, arms tucked close to his body and holding onto Sebastian’s arm. Tired and happily satisfied, glad to have been curious enough to open the door of this room, Kurt fell asleep soon after.

\---

Morning came fast and Kurt was the first to wake up. He first registered the arm around him, but before he could panic the memories came rushing by. He carefully leaned to the side of the bed and got off. Sebastian was still snoring soundly in his sleep while Kurt sighed contently. Conscious, Kurt tugged off the rest of his uniform and walked over near the door where Sebastian’s lacrosse jersey laid spread on the floor. He picked it up and put it on. The shirt barley covered over his respected male parts and past his ass; Sebastian sure was tall. He unlocked the door and made his way down the hallway to survey the area downstairs. A few people were asleep on the stairs and all over the floor of the Smythe mansion. They probably all got too drunk to drive home. Kurt chuckled at the scene.

He wondered where Sebastian’s parents could be at, and was just glad it was the weekend. That’s when he realized his dad was probably wondering where he was at, and he couldn’t trust Finn to know; he hadn’t seen him since the game.

“Damn it!”

“Worried people are wondering where you’re at? Your friend Quinn called, she told your dad you were sleeping over at her house, and she told me to tell you, you have to explain to her where you disappeared off to.” Kurt could tell through Sebastian’s words that the lacrosse captain was most likely smirking. He turned to find Sebastian in a pair of sweatpants and nothing else. Sebastian crossed his arms and eyed Kurt, giving him a once over. “You look good in _my_ jersey.” Kurt’s face felt the heat want to rush back up to his cheeks and he looked down at a random spot on the floor.

“What are we?” Kurt didn’t immediately hear any sounds from Sebastian and he wondered if he had gone too far asking that question, then he realized he was Kurt, head cheerleader and fierce one; he was allowed to ask. He looked up to meet Sebastian’s eyes and played with the ends of Sebastian’s jersey sleeves.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Sebastian walked directing into Kurt’s personal space and in one quick motion pulled Kurt up into his arms, picking him up bridal style. Kurt yelped and flailed a little before wrapping his arms tightly around Sebastian’s neck.

“Bastian!” Sebastian pressed his lips to Kurt’s and placed a tender kiss to them.

“You’re now mine, Kurt, and that means no one but me gets to see you naked, so back to my room we go.” Kurt felt warmth surge through his chest as he heard Sebastian’s words and hid a smile by burying his face to Sebastian’s neck.

“Fine, whatever, just don’t drop me.” Kurt missed the mischievous twinkle settling onto Sebastian’s eyes as he pretended to drop Kurt by loosening his hold briefly. Kurt glared at Sebastian’s gorgeous face and yelled out as he only tightened his hold around his neck.

 “Sebastian!”

Sebastian only laughed loudly and continued to walk back to his room, Kurt securely in his arms. He knew capturing Kurt and making him his was the best decision he had made out to complete at the start of their senior year. Kurt pouted against Sebastian’s skin, but he was undeniably on the verge of smiling.

The following week when Sebastian and Kurt walked into school holding hands everyone watched them meticulously but no one was surprised. They became the super couple of McKinley high and stereotypical as it looked, it worked out more than well.


End file.
